bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Treegum
Treegum is a lush, green agricultural area where every square metre of land is used to produce maize, potatoes, cabbage, or just grass, depending on the time of year. Also, everywhere edging the town are fields, rivers and gardens, everywhere there is space. The ox and cart are still in wide use, and the weekly markets see produce such as chickens, turkeys, rabbits, fruit and vegetables all laid out on the floor for inspection and purchase. The everyday life of farmers and townsfolk is however often bothered by the wild creatures and monsters that surround the town from nearly every side. Travelling alone in the woods is not recommended. It is a delightful old town and small fishing port. The main square is centrally located surrounded by a number of interesting buildings including the Courthouse, the Valors Vale, The Den and lets us not forget Silverymoon's. The square is the centre of activity and most sunny days will see locals and visitors sitting at one of the benches watching the world go by. Social Population Between 1,500 and 2,000, mostly human. Religion The town hosts a variety of clergy's with similar tolerances against the threats in Saphage and surrounding Treegum: Aushkia located near the Treegum Keep which is currently home to Imperial dignitaries; Ra'Ma near the centre of town; Vadriphose in the North and The Cult of Joe near the entrance to the Keep in North Treegum. All of which support each other in times of need. Affiliations/Alliances Treegum maintains courteous relations with the rules of Elumbrae and Cadbridge and also has friendly ties to the non-human settlements of Stormhold, Eveningfall and Thistle Thicket. Enemies Treegum seems to find itself coming under attack from numerous magical and monstrous foes on a regular basis. As such it is a hub and home base for adventurers and mercenaries. Guilds Guilds openly operating in Treegum: The Stormwatchers Miscellaneous Treegums very existance depends on the balance of power between the various opposing monsters in the area. Economy Main Source of Income: Fur, farming, woodcutting, and as a trading point with both dwarves and, on occassion, greenskins. Major Imports/Exports: Exports include items obtained in trade with dwarves and greenskins as well as wood, fur, fish, and farming produce. Government Formerly a dukedom of the Empire of Vadriphose ruled by Lord Bruehawk it is now a mixed form of deliberative and representative democracy: a small council, consisting of three townfolks, for the everyday decisions and an assembly of sorts whereby they speak with all the citizens for the major decisions regarding disputes, wars, alliances and so forth. Thus far there have been no negative comments regarding the decision making process. However, many do long for the stability they once had as part of the Empire and under the rule of Lord Bruehawk. With the recent arrival of Third Emperor Kaladorian and his fleet, many among the population have gotten their wish of an Imperial Treegum. With the Emperor's only public speech to the people at the Temple of Vadriphose, he named Abner Artorius a descendant of the line of Bruehawk, and bestowed upon him the title and all of the responsibilities that come with it, in front of a crowd of cheering citizens and affirmed by Vadriphose himself. Notable figures include the Treegum Council. The current representatives are: Manly Giantslayer (Male) Mikael Galder (Male) Slick (Male) Important Imperial Officials: Abner Artorius, now High Lord Abner Bruehawk. (Male)